This invention relates generally to mounting apparatus for speakers and more particularly to apparatus for front mounting a speaker to a panel having a speaker cut-out hole in an automobile or a recreational vehicle.
Conventionally, apparatus for mounting a speaker to an automobile or a recreational vehicle involves mounting the speaker from the rear side of a panel with screws extending through the panel and into fasteners secured from the rear side of the panel. In many cases access to the rear side of a panel is difficult and awkward, especially in recreational vehicles with limited wall space. In some cases the panel must be disassembled for speaker mounting.
Some apparatus exists which includes a base portion attached to a panel from the front of the panel. A grill is placed over the base portion and fastened to the base with screws, the ends of which are exposed to view, detracting from the appearance of the unit.
Other prior art includes a metal ring with a central opening and an outstanding peripheral flange which is mounted to a panel. A resilient ring holding a speaker cover snaps over the base flange and is releasibly secured to the base.
Front mounting apparatus exists which includes a plastic grill molded into a front cover with the front cover being assembled to a base by means of hooked tabs engaging slots. This apparatus has the disadvantages of having a plastic grill which affects accoustic performance, aesthetic appeal, and styling flexibility.
The prior art shortcomings of difficult, awkward rear mounting methods, exposed fasteners, impaired accoustic performance, and limited styling flexibility have been overcome by the present invention.